Rain in Paris
by Galexia the Chao
Summary: It's a rainy Saturday morning and Charlie wakes up...only to find Raphael in her room! O.o What! My first Rhythm Thief fic and the first Raphael X Charlie fic on this site! Enjoy!


_Title: Rain in Paris_

_By: Galexia the Chao_

_Couple: Raphael x Charlie_

Charlie woke up to the pitter patter that was associated with a rainy Saturday morning. As she shook the sleep out of her half-lidded eyes, she glanced to her window. Rain was pouring down heavily, and the few Parisians that were out and about, were bundled up in rain ponchos and umbrellas.

_Football practice must be cancelled for today then…_ Charlie thought sleepily as she forced herself out of the comfort of her bed in order to get dressed, _But let me ask Father just to check…_

Charlie yawned and looked to her alarm clock. _**7:04 AM **__No wonder I'm tired? I woke up an hour early!_ Charlie sighed but since she no longer felt the pull of sleep on her, she decided to get ready for the day. If football practice was cancelled then she would probably spend the day at the Constabulary. She didn't mind though. The constables were friendly enough. Especially Eric. The newest recruit would always take some time during his breaks to chat with her about the hottest football teams. And Charlie didn't mind spending the day with her Father and helping him search for the elusive Phantom R.

The private eye sleepily stumbled to her bathroom that was adjacent to her bedroom, and turned on her shower.

As she walked into her shower, she let the hot water run through her hair and let her thoughts drift to the rhythm thief. Charlie thought back to their first meeting.

She was coming back from having lunch at the café when she had seen someone dressed in a suit climbing down Constabulary HQ. A white dog was following him. Charlie winced as she remembered how the red haired boy had gotten the best of her at her own game and how his dog had bitten her leg, before they scampered off. Charlie couldn't follow them because of the bite and she narrowed her eyes, once she remembered how she couldn't play football for a day due to the pain.

"Stupid Phantom R…If the Constabulary can't bring him in, then I sure will!" Charlie grumbled as she turned off the shower and dried herself. She then got dressed in one of her favorite team's jerseys and some football shorts.

The girl then went to her sink to brush her teeth and stared at her reflection.

"Ah…" Charlie said as she fingered one loose strand of hair, "My hair…it's due for a trim. It's getting too long," Charlie sighed, as she looked back at her reflection in the mirror, "Guess I'll cut it…"

As one of the requirements for the football team, Charlie had to keep her hair short. It was a dumb rule, but the girl did not hesitate to follow it. After all she did love playing football.

"Where are those scissors…?" The girl muttered as she shifted through her vanity's drawers. Despite being a girl, the vanity was the only girly piece of furniture in her room. The bedroom was painted colbalt blue and posters of famous football players and teams were plastered all over the walls and celiling. Finally she found the scissors, hidden underneath a box of adhesive bandages and toothpaste.

Charlie then brought a chair into the room and sat down so that she was facing the mirror. She then raised the silver scissors to a strand of hair and was just about to make the first cut when a smooth voice called out,

"Why are you cutting your hair Charlie?" Charlie let out a squeak and quickly shifted in her chair only to face the boy that she had been thinking about in the shower.

Phantom R,

"It's too pretty to be cut," the red headed teen said as he tipped his hat forward so that the girl could see his grin.

"P-Phantom R! What are you doing here?" Charlie shouted, her face red from anger and the compliment. No one complimented her on her hair, "And how did you get into my room?" Charlie was flabbergasted. She and her father lived in an apartment six stories off of the ground? How had he managed to climb up here in the rain?

"A thief never reveals all of their secrets," Phantom R said as he smiled at Charlie's annoyed expression.

"I'm sure you'll reveal your secrets once I send you to jail! My father will be up here in seconds once I tell him you're in here," Charlie said smugly as she folded her arms triumphantly.

"Please," Phantom R snorted, "I could escape from here before the Inspector had a chance to take one step," Charlie narrowed her eyes, she didn't want him to test that theory,

"Ugh! Why are you even in here anyway? This is enemy territory, if you didn't know!"

"I wanted to get out of the rain," he shrugged. Seeing as her questions were getting her nowhere, Charlie face palmed, and went back to her original task. She still had to cut her hair, even if Phantom R was there or not.

Charlie picked up her scissors once more and began to cut when Phantom R spoke up once more,

"So why are you cutting your hair again, Charlie?" The red head asked in confusion. It was already short, Phantom R thought, she didn't need to cut it.

"It needs to be short or else I can't stay in my football club," Charlie huffed before she began to make the first snips. Phantom R went silent.

Charlie began to move the scissors up and around her hair, trimming where she saw fit. She was startled by the fact that Phantom R had suddenly became silent, but was determined not to show him that she was affecting her. She could feel his chestnut colored eyes on the back of her head, yet she tried to ignore the sensation as she continued to cut her hair.

After a few minutes of silence, Charlie had trimmed her bangs and the side of her head but was now struggling to cut the back. _Damn! _Charlie cursed as she grit her teeth, _I can't cut the back of my head! _However she tried to pretend that there wasn't a problem. She didn't want Phantom R to notice.

Unfortunatly for her she did,

"Allow me," The teen said as he took the scissors from her and began to cut the back of her head. Charlie blushed out of embarrassment, as she saw a grin play on Phantom R's face. She then realized how close they were, and Charlie began to blush even harder,

Phantom R noticed the change in the shade of her face but said nothing, his grin becoming a bit wider.

After cutting the back of her head, Phantom R handed the scissors back to her. Charlie frowned and tried to bring her cheeks back to their normal color,

"Don't expect my thanks Phantom R," she said as she snatched the scissors back from him. Surprisingly, the rhythm thief only laughed,

"Don't worry, I wasn't." he said as he winked. He then walked towards her so that their faces were an inch apart. Charlie blushed, as he could feel his breath on her face,

"Cut or not cut, you still look cute Charlie," Phantom R mumbled, his dark eyes in perfect contact with her teal ones. It took all of Charlie's will power not to turn completely red. She didn't want the boy to see how much of an effect his words had on her. Charlie just glared in response,

Phantom R said nothing but winked at her once more before turning around and escaping through the window. Charlie stood in the same place in shock, as she allowed her cheeks to grow bright from embarrassment. After a few minutes, she shook herself out of it,

"Stupid Phantom R," Charlie muttered, her cheeks flaming red,

Perhaps she wouldn't go after Phantom R as strongly as before.

* * *

**A/N: ! My first Rhythm Thief fic and the first Raphael X Charlie fic! I stayed up till 1 AM just to finish it! I hope that everyone was in character! I didn't want to make their conversation sound too romantic (since they're practically rival/enemies in the game), so I made it more playful, and most of the romance was in their body language! I hope everyone recognized the quotes from the game :D **

**I was going to have Raphael kiss Charlie on the forehead but then I thought that it would have been too much, so I just had her repeatidly compliment her! XD I love this couple!** **Raphael's so sweet! **

**The reason why I only called Raphael Phantom R in this fic is because its based more on Charlie's POV and with Charlie's POV she doesn't know that he's Raphael. This is also why I called Soccor, Football (because Charlie would call it football, not soccor)!**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and be on the look out for my next Rhythm Thief fanfic!**

**Chao for now!**

**~Galexia**


End file.
